


Noise

by HorseCrazyWriter76



Series: NaNoWriMo November 2019 [17]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Sensory Overload, Vague, not beta read or edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:01:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21577996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorseCrazyWriter76/pseuds/HorseCrazyWriter76
Summary: Could you stop the noise?Prompt from: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ITIPYRcKbKI
Series: NaNoWriMo November 2019 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541089
Kudos: 19





	Noise

The area was deafening. Lights danced around the area and people in various stages of getting drunk danced to a cheesy love song blasting over the speakers so loudly Virgil could feel the beat through the soles of his beat up sneakers. It was too loud. He tried covering his ears, but the sound seemed to creep in through every pore on his body until he was shaking with all the decibels inside his body. He ran out the door.

The area was loud. Students with lunches in various states of being eaten were scattered around the courtyard. A couple people had finished and were now tossing a football back and forth, yelling at each other. Chatter passed over Virgil’s head and flew around in lazy circles: grades, something good that happened to someone, gossip, something bad that happened to someone, dreams, something weird that happened to someone, rumors, something someone was excited about. There was too much. He shoved the last of his food into his mouth and ran to the library.

The area was quiet. Students with homework in various stages of completion were scattered around the area. A small gaggle of students were giggling near the comic book section, which was almost completely filled with manga, a couple of groups were discussing projects, and here and there people were chatting about the same random stuff as the people out in the courtyard. An occasional beep went through the space near the front desk as someone checked in or out a book. Virgil pushed himself into the quietest spot he could find and covered his ears. The sound of his heartbeat and the conversations of the people found their way into his brain. He shivered and uncovered his ears until he could leave.

The area was silent. Old leaf litter spread around the dark clearing. Fog wound its way through the trees, who raised bare branches up to the far-away moon. An owl passed over head, its silent wings bearing it on to better hunting grounds. Virgil entered the clearing. His eyes took in the peaceful nook, and his ears took in the silence. Soft rustling followed his movement as he took a step forward and sat down. Five quiet words punctured the night.

“Could you stop the noise?”

The area was silent. People were scattered around the area, sipping coffee or taking advantage of the free wifi. Virgil sat in a table at the back, sipping a cup of tea and drawing.

The area was silent. People talked over each other as they bustled around, trying to get into the train. Virgil slipped in and waited for the train to move.

The area was silent. People shouted the lyrics to the songs, thousands of people yelling to be heard. Virgil stood in the very front and sang right along with them.


End file.
